


Don't Stop Believing

by Maomaoyu



Series: Music Drabbles [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maomaoyu/pseuds/Maomaoyu
Summary: Jazz is a small town boy. Prowl was born and raised in the city. They meet on a streetlamp lit sidewalk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for Journey's "Don't Stop Believing" that spiraled into a lot more words. 
> 
> Note: Jazz is 20 and Prowl is 21.

_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world._

Jazz huffed, slamming the door behind him as he walked out into the darkness of the night. The chilly breeze felt uncomfortable against his bare arms, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care. His parents were being total jerks and he really just needed some time to himself.

They wanted this, he wanted that. Do something useful, they said, become successful. Stop playing that stupid saxophone of yours and start preparing for an acceptable career.

But I like playing, he would protest, I don’t want to become a lawyer or a businessman!

They didn’t care though; they didn’t give two fucks about what he wanted. Heck, they didn’t have any right to be nagging him to become something as extravagant as a lawyer anyway! They didn’t have enough money to send him off to college, and instead signed him up for one of those crappy online websites. Yeah, like that was gonna help.

Jazz scowled. Whatever the case, he was sick of it; of it all.

So Jazz left. He didn’t know where he would go, but all he knew was that he needed to leave and he needed to leave now.

Walking briskly down the sidewalk, he made for the city.

_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit._

Prowl sighed and leaned back into the back of his chair. Although he loathed to admit it, he knew that he was reaching the end of his metaphorical rope. He had stayed up for hours on end, often working into the early hours of the morning. He skipped meals, hardly ever left his workspace, and never went to social outings anymore. (And they were scarce to begin with.)

No matter how much he hated to do so, Prowl knew that he needed a break. He was stubborn, not stupid. He knew his limits and he was pretty sure another minute of writing papers and studying notes would send his stress levels skyrocketing.

Packing up his things, Prowl reluctantly set aside his work for another time. Stretching out his overworked and stiff joints, he rose from his seat and made his way towards the door.

He ignored the teasing from his roommate and he left the shared apartment, taking care to lock the door securely behind him. Smokescreen had been bugging Prowl to get out more for months, and was clearly relieved to see that his friend was finally doing do.

Prowl strolled casually through the mostly deserted streets of Detroit, not really caring about where his legs were taking him. His exhausted mind was just itching to be doing something other than studying and calculating problems, and was clearly enjoying the break. So lost in thought, the university student didn’t notice the other male in front of him until they collided.

_Strangers waitin', up and down the boulevard._

“Oh gosh, Ahm so sorry! Ah didn’ see ya there! “Prowl took note of the foreign accent and accepted the offered hand, slightly surprised by the stranger’s strength.

After dusting himself off, Prowl took a good look at the person he had accidentally bumped into. Thick dreadlocks framed a handsome dark-skinned face, a worried expression not covered by the blue shades. Casual clothing hung on a well-muscled body and a bracelet covered hand clutched a large black case.

“Thank you for your assistance. I am terribly sorry about my inability to avoid our collision.”

Jazz raised an eyebrow at the statement.

“Hey, no problem! Ah was the one tha’ bumped inta ya,” he paused. “Not much of a people person, huh?”

Prowl fought the blush of embarrassment trying to force its way onto his face, and mumbled a reply.

“I am sorry. I have not been able to go to any social gatherings in quite a while.”

Jazz openly gaped at the other male. He knew how much people their age liked to go to clubs and such, and was honestly quite surprise that this one didn’t. He grabbed hold of Prowl’s arm and started towards the destination he had originally been heading for, determined to show this guy a good time.

“Well tha’ can’t be right! Come on; let’s get you to a club!”

Prowl jerked away from the touch, startled by the suddenness of it all.

“That is not necessary. I had not started my walk with the intentions of ending up in a club.”

The other completely ignored the comment, and grabbed Prowl’s arm again, this time keeping a firm grip and dragging the poor student down the street. Prowl tried to pull away but resigned himself to his fate when he realized that the other’s grip was resolute.

Jazz stopped halfway down the sidewalk, as if he had just remembered something important. He turned to face Prowl, and offered a lopsided smile.

“Sorry, I didn’t even give ya my name! I’m Jazz.”

Prowl blinked at this unusual man before him, and tentatively shook the offered hand.

“Prowl.”

“Prowl, huh? Cool name!”

Said man blinked again. He had never had someone tell him his name was cool, or really had anyone really make an effort to get to know him after getting the brunt of his stoic demeanor.

Prowl turned his head to the side to hide a small smile as he listened to the mindless chatter coming from Jazz.

Maybe this person wasn’t that bad.

After traversing a few streets, the pair reached a small club-cum-bar, muffled music already heard through the walls. Flashing lights and pounding music met Prowl and Jazz’s ears, the former grimacing at the volume and the latter grinning like a madman.

“So what’s yer first impression?” Jazz shouted over the music, looking expectantly at Prowl standing beside him.

“Terrible.” Jazz could barely hear the reply, but grinned anyway.

“Let’s change that shall we?”

And change it he did. Prowl could honestly say that he actually enjoyed himself for once. Although the ear deafening music and seizure inducing strobe lights would never really settle with his tastes, the rest of the night spent with Jazz made up for it and more. He had watched in slack-jawed awe at the moves the other had pulled off on the dance floor and was even pulled in for a dance courtesy of Jazz. The way the musician’s eyes sparkled and the heartwarming lopsided grin plastered on his face when he held out his hand asking for a dance had Prowl’s heart racing.

Prowl didn't drink much, or any at all. Jazz only held back on the liquor because he didn't want to burden Prowl with his drunken self. When the night was over, Prowl could wholeheartedly say that it was the best one of his life.

Jazz told him that he would be a performer at the club, and would try to earn his keep playing his saxophone. Prowl wanted to offer the other a place at his apartment, but Jazz had turned down the offer before he could even suggest it. But in all honesty, Prowl just wanted to see Jazz again.

He didn't nearly know the man enough to call him a lover, but he knew that something was there, and he wanted to pursue it. So when Jazz said with a hopeful smile that he would be sticking around this part of the city, Prowl felt a weight lift from his shoulders. Even if his studies ever got in the way of visiting Jazz, or if Jazz’s profession ever got in the way of visiting him, he knew that it would all work out.

And as the days came and went, one thought stuck on both of their minds.

_‘I will see him again.’_

_Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling._

**Author's Note:**

> Any kind of comments or feedback are greatly appreciated!


End file.
